Bella's Dream come true, or is it?
by BellaEdwardLove
Summary: Bella finally gets her wish granted, but is it as good as she thought it'd be? Rated M for Mature!
1. Plans

Chapter One:

Nightmares & Agreements

Edward was rocking me on his lap, singing my favorite lullaby into my ear.

"Edward, when was it you were going to change me?" I asked in a voice that sounded like my grandma's. Wait, why did _I_ sound so old?

"I can't understand what you're saying, Bells. You want me to get your dentures?" he asked.

DENTURES!?!?! I screamed waking myself up from that horrible nightmare.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did you see?" Edward's velvety voice asked voicing concern.

I ran to the mirror to take a look at myself to make sure I really wasn't old. I was afraid to even look.. I had my eyes covered.

Whew! I was still seventeen year old Bella Swan.

"Edward, when are you going to change me? I asked as I turned around to face him, demanding to know.

"Oh. That," he replied coldly.

"Don't 'OH, THAT' me, Edward Cullen," I said hotly.

"Do you REALLY want to be a monster that bad?" he asked.

"You are not a monster I told him," I told him.Truth be told I couldn't wait to be Edward's equal and I didn't want a REAL repeat of my dream. I hated even thinking about it.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is," I replied.

"Only if you marry me first," he said now smiling.

"I will not marry you until we've finished college," I told him.

"I've already been through college a few times," he said mocking me.

"Well, I haven't," I scowled.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait until you finish," he said.

"NO. This year. Graduation," I said.

"Beeeella..," he begged, "be reasonable."

"No. You be reasonable," I demanded turning my back to him. He pleaded. I didn't speak. He pleaded. Still, I didn't speak. This cycle continued for about a total of five minutes.

Finally, he gave up. He fell silent and no words were spoken for another five minutes.

"Fine. Graduation it is," he said in defeat.

I turned around and hugged him and hard as I could, but I was no Emmett, so I just gave him a big kiss, which I must say I think he enjoyed.

"You still have to marry me," he chimed in.

"Okay," I replied now happy.

"Get some sleep," he said.

"Kay," I replied, just now realizing how tired I was.

"I love you Bella, goodnight," he said as kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too Edward, Goodnig...," I drifted off back to sleep.


	2. Preparations

Chapter Two:

Preparations

Graduation was now a week away and I was getting really excited. Soon I'd

be one of them. Everything had already been taken care of. I told Charlie that I

was going on a three day trip to some surprise beach with Alice after graduation

and he didn't seem to mind. Well, he does love Alice. Then again, who doesn't?

Best of all, Edward was going to change me himself! I would be changed into a vampire by the love of my life, and spend the rest of eternity with him and his family. What could be better? Life was good. At least now I won't age. Ha!

I was so happy, I was dancing around the kitchen. Yes, _I_ was dancing. It was a glorious moment, I was _almost_ graceful. Occasionally I would trip over my feet, but it wasn't bad. I was too happy to let that get in the way.

Out of nowhere Edward appeared and took me into his arms, and we were dancing, to no music might I add. Wait, he was back early from his hunting trip? Why?

"I thought you were hunting. You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night," I said.

"Cut short. You know I can't stay away from you, I missed you too much," he said _dazzling _me. Oh why does he have this affect on me? He smiled, I gasped, oh that beautiful crooked smile I loved so much. I heard Charlie's car pull up the drive. He was home and we were still dancing. Edward let go of me, kissed my forehead, and left. Wait, what would Charlie think if he saw me dancing? I stopped dancing immediately, and took the fish I had cooked earlier out of the microwave where I had set it to cool down.

Charlie walked in, hung his coat, and put up his gun.

"Hey, Bells," he said sitting down beside me.

"Hey, dad. How was work?" I asked still thinking about dancing with Edward.

"Umm.. It was good. You look really…happy Bella."

"I am. I was just thinking about graduation, and me and Alice's trip, and the valedictorian speech I have to make. I'm just really excited."

"I'm really proud of you Bells. I hope you have fun on the trip, I mean you deserve to after working so hard in high school. And your speech will be great, I mean after all you are my daughter, everything you do is great," he chuckled, "Oh, and Renee is coming in two days and then she's leaving a few hours after your graduation because Phil has a game."

"Thanks, dad. I think I'm gonna go get some reading done because once mom gets here I won't have time to. Then, I'll probably hit the sack. So goodnight," I said kissing him on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"There's fish on the table," I yelled over my shoulder.

"You spoil me Bella, you really do."

Edward was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Well, hello there," I said to him.

"Hi. I'm glad your excited about graduation. I hope its not solely because I'm going to change you, but because your graduating," he said.

"Well, that too, but your changing me is also exciting."

He looked down at his feet, "You can still change your mind you know."

"I know, but I'm not going to change my mind. This is what I really want."

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I am, I mean shopping with Alice all day is not exactly easy and short," I sighed, thinking about how many stores I had been to today, and how many outfits I had tried on before finding the "perfect one" as Alice said. It was utterly exhausting.

"Yeah I know what you mean," he said.

"So tell me why again it is that you want to be a vampire so much?" he asked, now interested and amused.

"Because I want to be with you," I said simply.

"You could still be with me when you're not a vampire."

"It's not the same. I'll die one day, and I'll be without you forever."

"That's the only reason?"

"Well, I love you. What other reason do you want?"

"That's a good enough reason for me."

"And once I'm a vampire, we won't need to hold back so much." He frowned when I said this.

"I only hold back to keep you safe. And besides I don't want to make you do something you'll regret. You should save that until marriage."

"Oh fine."

"But at least I'll be able to kiss you freely."

"So it's a kiss you want?"

"At the current moment? Yes, a kiss is what I want." He let out a playful growl, and then he pounced. I hate it when he does that, not because I don't enjoy it, but because I can't see him in the act of jumping. He landed right on top of me, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he said as he leaned closer for a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion. It felt like electricity was flowing through my body, and it replaced my blood. I felt tingly all over, and weak, very weak.

"I love you too," I said as I gasped for air pulling away from that incredible kiss.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," he smiled.

About half an hour later I fell asleep in his arms as he was singing me a lullaby.


	3. Graduation and Eternal Damnation

Chapter Three:

Graduation and Eternal Damnation

Edward's beautiful Volvo waited for me in the driveway as he came to pick me up so we could go to graduation. I jumped up, and ran for my mom.

"Edward is here!" I exclaimed as I kissed Renee and Charlie before walking out the door.

"We'll be right behind you shortly," Renee said.

"See you soon," I yelled over my shoulder as I opened the door to see the love of my life. Ha! He was changing me after this, and I was so very excited. I opened the door and stepped into his car.

"Ready for graduation?" he asked.

"Why of course, darling," I said as I leaned over to kiss him. His breathe still tickled me, it smelled so good, so ALLURING.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"About what? The speech or the change?"

"Well, I meant the speech, but now that you bring it up, how do you feel about the change?"

"I'm very nervous about the first one, and the second, well, I'm very excited, and I am a little nervous about it as well." I said.

"You'll do great. I have complete and total faith in you. As for the change, we just have to pray for the best, let it be quick and painless." Ha! Quick? Three days is not exactly quick, but anyway. And as

for painless, I highly doubt that'll happen.

Before I knew it, we arrived at Fork's High School. I had my hand on the door handle, but before I could even attempt to open it, it swayed open.

"Welcome," Edward said.

"Thank you, kind sir." He took my hand, and led me towards the doors of Forks High. Once inside, we worked our way past the crowd at the doors and shortly after reached the front of the auditorium.

I kissed Edward goodbye, because I had to sit on the stage by the principal and the teachers who were going to make speeches. I walked very carefully, as to watch my step so I wouldn't trip on my

way there. Whew! Made it there safe and sound. I took my seat, and so did the rest of the student body in the front of the auditorium and their parents in the back. I saw Renee and Charlie wave at

me, and I waved back. I looked over to where Edward was, and he was eying Mike angrily, and Mike was looking straight at me. The moment I caught his gaze he started waving like a maniac, I had

no choice but to politely wave back. I looked back to Edward and smiled. I mouthed "I love you" and he relaxed, actually it looked as if he became smug, and then he smiled at me mouthing, "I love you

too."

The principal stepped up to the podium and began his speech.

"Welcome students and parents. First of all, I'd like to point out how far you have all come, and what an accomplishment it is to be here today. You should all be very proud of yourselves, I know I am.

I remember the first day I saw you kids step foot into my school, you were all so excited to be here. It was the beginning of something new, and that beginning has now come to an end. It is not

completely the end, in fact it's the beginning of something new. Most of you will step out of here today, maybe you won't look back, maybe you will, however I do know that you will all do something

great with your lives from here on out…" the rest of it I droned out. I should have been listening but I couldn't help but let my thoughts get back to Edward and him changing me later on tonight. Next,

the students all stepped up on stage to receive their diplomas. I smiled as Edward walked past me to get his, and he smiled back. He looked bored. I suppose after going through the high school

experience a few times, it might get a bit boring.

"And now a few words from our valedictorian this year, Bella Swan," the principal said into the microphone. Finally, it was time for me to make my speech. Here I go, and hopefully not tripping along

the way. Just take it step by step Bella, a little more, almost there now. Halelujah! I made it!

"Welcome Class of 2007!" I exclaimed with all the self-confidence in the world. The student body cheered.

"Today we finish high school, and step out into the world, and continue our journey in life. Some of us are going on to college and some of us aren't. But no matter where you're going next on your

journey, do not forget this part of the it. You might have really enjoyed high school or might not have, but in some way these very important four years of our lives have shaped us into

the people we are right now.

I walked in through the door of Forks High two years ago, and all I wanted was to get through this experience, I thought when will the day come

that we, Forks High Students, will graduate? Well my fellow classmates and friends here it is. I bid you a safe and worthwhile journey. Good Luck."

My speech was short and probably wouldn't affect anybody, but still here I was making it.

The principal then handed me my diploma and shook my hand. I could have sworn I saw Renee turn to the woman beside her and say, "that's my daughter!"

The next thing I saw was the entire student body's hats in the air, as they jumped around and screamed, and hugged eachother. I walked off the stage and into the crowd. Right as I stepped off the

stage, I tripped. I should have known my luck wouldn't hold forever. However, before I hit the ground Edward caught me. Oh joy! How lucky I am to have a vampire boyfriend. I thanked him for

catching me. The Cullen crew plus Renee, Charlie, and Phil were headed our way. They all congratulated us, gave us hugs, and praised us.

"I am so proud of you Bella," Renee said, "I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon."

"It's fine mom, I understand. I'm just glad you could make it to my graduation, and that we got to spend some time together."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I love you Bella." she kissed my forehead

"You take good care of her," she turned around to say to Edward.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That goes for you as well, Charlie."

"I try my best, but I think she takes better care of me than I take of her," he said laughing.

We all said our goodbyes. Then, I left with Alice to go "vacationing." I had a suitcase filled with clothes and other stuff in Alice's car. I waved goodbye to everyone before leaving.

Once in the car, Alice started bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Are you excited Bella?"

"Umm...no. I mean I'm just turning into a vampire that's all. Of course I'm excited, Alice! What do you think? I have begged Edward for the last two years to change me, and I'm finally getting my way."

"Sorry," she laughed.

"I'm just excited we're finally going to be sisters! I can hardly wait. Imagine all the shopping, and oh, it's gonna be so much fun, Bella!"

Oh no, shopping? More shopping? Damn, I thought as we reached their house. Edward and the rest of the Cullens arrived shortly after. Edward came over to me, and began carrying me up into his room. I

couldn't stop laughing.

"Put me down this instant, Edward!"

"Not a chance," he said as he layed me down on the couch in his room. Emmett came in the room showing his biggest smile, and that made me lose it. I couldn't stop laughing.

"You'll be one of us before you know it," he said now dancing around. He looked like a big bear dancing. Rosalie took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the room. I could have sworn I

heard her mutter, "how embarrassing." He just waved good-bye as he was being pulled away.

It was time. I was now laying comfortably on Edward's couch, waiting for him to bite me. Now doesn't that sound funny? Carlisle was speaking to Edward, preparing him for the task ahead. Edward

had fed earlier on today so he wouldn't be as tempted by my own blood. Edward looked over at me and tried to put on a smile. I knew it made him sad doing this, but he knew how much I wanted this,

and deep down I think he is a little tiny bit happy because we're going to spend the rest of eternity together. They came over to the foot of the bed now.

"Are you ready for this, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Definitely."

"I must warn you though, it's going to hurt," he told me.

"I understand that," I grimaced.

"You're going to feel a burning sensation a moment or so after he bites you. Edward will be by your side the entire time, and I will check on you occasionally as well."

"Bella, I love you," Edward said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He kissed my forehead. He leaned down over my neck and brushed his cool, marble lips against it. Then, he very carefully pushed his teeth in through my skin, and released the venom. A second later

it began to burn. This was what Carlisle was talking about. It felt like a wound when you got sand in it or salt except worse. It seethed. I did my very best to control it. Edward looked down into my eyes

seeing the

pain he had caused, and he took my hand in his and began singing my lullaby. It made things better I have to admit. After awhile, I began to sway in and out of consciousness. I was hardly awake the

second day, it was almost like I was in a coma. I could hear everything, well everything that Edward was saying to me. And I could definitely feel everything as well. The burning went on and the

further I got into the change, the more it hurt. Occasionally I would hear Carlisle pop into the room, like he promised he would. The last and final day the burning was uncontrollable. I felt like I was

going through acupuncture, except during acupuncture once the needles are inserted it doesn't hurt as much, but this was very, very painful. The pain was getting worse. All of the sudden, I felt like I

was going to die, and then the pain stopped, and my eyes opened. I thought for sure I had died, that I hadn't been able to withstand the pain, and I cursed at myself.

There was Edward looking straight into my soul, and singing to me. He realized I was awake now, and took me into his arms and hugged me.

"Welcome back, Bella," his heavenly voice sounded.

"So I'm not dead?" I asked.

"Well, you are now what they call the living dead. But if you mean died and went to heaven, then no you are not dead."

* * *

**Reviews would be highly appreciated! Sorry it took so long to post this. I was REALLY hoping I would have 100 hits on the second chapter before I posted it, but I gave up, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. Again sorry. I have a bunch of chapters already written and ready for posting, but how fast I post will depend on how many reviews and hits I receive. So review, review, review!  
**


	4. The Hunt

The Hunt

I was tired after having tossed and turned in pain for three _joyous _days, I was now uncontrollably hungry. As much as I didn't like the idea of killing an innocent animal,

I couldn't help it. _Oh God, I am a monster. Now I see what Edward meant. _

"Bella are you alright?" Edward's velvety voice rang out, snapping me back into reality.

"Yes," I said in a rich voice that didn't belong to me. I sounded like I was one of those mysterious, beautiful Swedish women.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I did this to you. I understand if you hate me," he replied having read my expression.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I do NOT hate you. I couldn't be happier that we're going to be spending the rest of eternity together, really, I honestly couldn't," I said.

"But?" Edward inquired.

"Umm...well, you see I'm kind of... hungry," I spat out. He started laughing. I really couldn't see what was so funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that what you looked so worried about?"

"Yes," if I could still blush, I'd have been a deep crimson. I was blushing on the inside at least, good thing he couldn't see that anymore.

"Then I think it's time we went hunting. First, let's let the family know you're back," he told me. The rest of the Cullens appeared in Edward's room as if on cue.

Alice was so jumpy that she tackled me. "Bella, I'm soooo happy!" she exclaimed. I _could _tell. I mean she looked high for goodness sake.

"Glad Edward finally came to his senses and changed you. I mean it was about time, I was getting rather bor.."

"Alice..." Edward grunted cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

"Right," she squeaked, "I imagine you're hungry, so I'll leave you alone. Besides you can't shop on an empty stomach." Alice piped up at the thought of shopping. I could tell she

was debating the place we should go first, and much, much more.

"Shopping?" I asked quizzically.

"Alice, she still has to see Charlie. Besides, she _just _changed. Give her a little time," Edward told her. I nodded sheepishly not saying anything, just thinking about what a nightmare it's going to be

shopping til' I drop. _Literally_.

Next, Esme gave me a hug, "I'm so glad you're apart of the family now. You're like a new child. I hope you know how much we love you, Bella," she added, making me feel all warm and cozy

inside. Carlisle came over to give me a hug next, "Like she said, welcome to the family."

"I can't believe this is what you_REALLY_ wanted, Bella," Rosalie said shaking her head as she hugged me. Yes, she hugged me. The first time we actually made contact.

"Welcome to the family, sis," Emmett chuckled testing out _sis_ on me for the first time while he gave me one of those big bear hugs that actually didn't hurt as much as they used to.

"I believe this is the first time we've been able to hug, now that the blood issue is gone. I'm glad Edward changed you, and like everyone else said, welcome," Jasper said.

"Ready?" Edward took my hand.

"You kids be careful," Carlisle added in a fatherly tone. We walked out through the back door towards the forest facing away from Forks. We walked a few steps into the forest, and then it

hit me. _Blood,_ it came at me like a brick wall crushing into me. My throat went dry and instinct kicked in. Edward must have realized it too.

"It's a herd of deer, Bells," he informed me. He looked down, terrified, for having turned me into a monster --but he'd have to get used to it.

I began running towards the scent faster, and faster until I saw the deer in the clearing feeding lazily. My instincts took over and the next thing I knew I was in the air, in the process of

attacking a deer -- then I realized I didn't even know where to bite it. Should I go for the neck paralyzing it from the neck down or was my venom strong enough for me to bite it anywhere?

I should have asked Edward. How animal like of me. I chuckled at the thought. Then, I landed square on the deer's back. _Whoops, _I shouldn't have taken so long to think.

The deer was truly shocked, it hadn't even seen me coming. It ran off in a random direction, panicking. It tried to buck me off. Boy, was this deer strong or what?

I felt like a was at some rodeo, riding a bull. The other deer took off completely terrified at this point. The stupid deer, didn't it know I didn't have time for this? I needed blood and I needed it, now.

Just as I got control of it to bite it's neck, the dumb thing ran into a tree and sent me flying over a small brook, and right on top a log. OUCH! I landed on my back with a loud thud. It was going to pay

for that. I attacked it again before it could get to it's feet. this time I didn't waste any time, I went straight for the neck. The deer fell to it's knees. Oh, the taste of blood in my mouth was so good -- not

too thick but not too thin, you know just right. And how it was clean and extremely satisfying. Before long, I had drained it completely of it's blood. I needed more. It was like a delicious syrup that

made my mouth water, although I probably looked like I had rabies because it wasn't saliva coming out, it was venom. I attacked another deer, this time I got it on it's knees right away.

I felt much better after this one -- I was full.

Edward came rushing to my side, I had wondered where he'd been.

"You really should dispose of them when you're finished. We wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Oh. Sorry," I replied. He only laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked now sitting on a log beside Edward in the clearing.

"That was quite a show you put on back there," he said.

"Oh. That. Would you mind not mentioning it to anyone?" I asked.

"_I_ won't, but Alice probably already saw it," he whispered. Darn, this was the one time I wished Alice couldn't see things.

"So, how was it?" he asked eager to know.

"It was wonderful. The blood wasn't too thick or too thin either. It was really good."

"Must have been in it's prime," he said.

"I just wished I had asked you about the technique before I jumped at it," I chuckled.

"I tried to tell you, but you were so eager to drink you ran off. And may I just add, you ran quite fast," he spoke up now.

"I didn't even notice the speed, my throat dried up and the scent overpowered me."

"Like you were a recovering drug addict and someone had offered you your favorite brand of heroin?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Now you see how I felt the first time I had a whiff of you?" he asked.

"Wow," I was in complete awe at how much control he had over his blood lust.

"Except your scent is double, maybe triple that of any animal or human's I've ever smelled, might I add." He was my hero now. Well, more than before anyway.


	5. Charlie

**Enjoy! And remember review, review, review!**

Chapter Five:

Charlie

My three day "vacation" was over and I had to go home now. In the end I decided it best not to tell Charlie about the change until I turned 21 and had finished college. I figure he'd take it better. Notice I

said better, not best. I tried to think better thoughts. Edward still can't read my thoughts! Haha! That drove him crazy. I didn't have any power to speak of, but Edward says it takes a little time for it to be

discovered. He was driving me home in his shiny, beautiful silver Volvo.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" he asked.

"That I wish we had more vacation before I had to go back home."

"Wasn't that three day trip to the beach enough for you?" he asked jokingly.

"Haha. Very funny," I laughed, "Are you coming tonight?"

"Of course. I have nothing better to do, and it's much more exciting than anything that ever happens at home."

"So what are we doing this summer?" I asked, not even realizing we had come to a stop.

"I don't know. I guess we could go look at colleges, and take a vacation while we're traveling."

"Just you and me?" I asked.

"Yeah, if it's okay with Charlie."

"I'll make sure it is."

"Okay, well you better go in and let him see you, so he doesn't think we kidnapped you and we're never bringing you back or something. Besides, I'm sure he missed you. I know I would have."

"Wait," he said grabbing my arm to pull me back.

"What?"

"Please be careful. I'm not sure how you'll react to the bloodlust. But Carlisle said he wasn't worried because you said you hated blood when you were human, even the smell of it.

"He's my father, I think I'll be able to control myself enough not to kill HIM. But, if it makes you feel better, I promise I'll be careful. See you soon," I said kissing him quickly before getting out of the car.

He was out of sight before I knew it. Charlie was watching a game when I walked in. Carlisle was right, human blood didn't affect me, and thank God for that.

"Hey Bells! How was the vacation?" he asked, excited to see me.

"Oh it was terrific, and the weather was great at the beach too," I said trying to make it sound believable.

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled.

"Yep, yep."

"You don't look tanner," he said.

"You know I can't tan to save my life, dad." He laughed at this and agreed, dropping the subject.

"So the beach was good you say?"

"Yeah, it was great. You should have seen Alice surf," I said as I tried to imagine it myself.

"Alice surfs?"

"Yeah, and she's really good at it."

"Now that, I'd like to see. Wait, aren't you tired?"

"Actually, yes. We were in the car most of the day. We had to ride up from California," I lied, "so I'm going to go clean up and call it a night."

"California? No wonder the beach was good."

"Didn't Edward go with you two?"

"No. He went to look at some colleges," now was the time to bring up vacationing

I thought.

'Hmm…colleges, eh? That's a smart idea," Charlie said.

"I was wondering, next time he goes, could I go with him? You know, I haven't seen many, and I thought it'd be good to open up some options," I said.

"Just the two of you?" asked starting to worry, "How long would the two of you be gone?"

I could tell he was thinking about the sleeping situation.

Man, couldn't he think a little more happy? Like, oh what a wonderful idea. But, no he just had to be all fatherly and protective and keep thinking about us sleeping together. Grow up dad!

"Umm…probably a little over a week or so? We might check out a few colleges in Colorado or California, and a college or two in Alaska."

"Where are you going to be staying?" he asked.

"In a hotel, but not to worry, we won't be sleeping in the same room," I said trying to ease his thoughts, and it worked.

"Good. Oh, alright then. I trust the two of you," he said.

"Don't make me regret it though."

"Thanks, dad. Love you. Goodnight," I said walking towards the stairs.

"Love you too," he said.

I walked up the stairs to my room and found Edward in the rocking chair waiting for me like he promised. I walked over to him, kissed him, and told him to give me a minute or two to clean up.

"No problem," he said.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, it felt extremely relaxing on my now very cool skin, it soothed my tense muscles, after about two minutes I had finished. Wow! Two minutes to wash my

hair and wash my body, incredible! I dried off and put on my new pajamas. I walked back over to my room, and there was Edward sitting in the same place waiting for me. I got so excited, I pounced.

Before he had time to think about it, I had already jumped over to where he was and threw him on my bed. This was going to be lots of fun! He looked completely shocked. After about a second his

expression changed from shocked to amused. He let out a playful growl, and the next thing I knew, we were rolling around on top of each other, embracing one another. Five minutes later we stopped and

he just hugged me as tight as he could.

"Want to go see the rest of the Cullen family?"

"Duh! I haven't seen them since the hunt."

"We have to be quiet not to wake Charlie. He's sleeping like a baby, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Then let's go," I said.

"Are you ready for your first real run?" he asked. My eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes. Yes, oh yes!" I was jumped up and down like a child.

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter but I hope you liked it. It wasn't as exciting as the other chapters, I know. The next chapter will be a little shorter, however, it will be a little more interesting. And after the next chapter, they will also be longer, I promise. And remember reviews make me happy. Because you guys have been doing really good at reviewing I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks a lot guys! Keep up the great reviews!**


	6. The Run

**This is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry for that. However, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! I'll post the next chapter, which will be longer, as soon as I possibly can. But, the more reviews this chapter gets than the faster the next chapter will be up (:  
**

* * *

Chapter Six:

The Run

I jumped out my window and into Edward's arms.

"Thank you very much," I kissed him on the cheek before he set me down.

"Anytime."

"Okay, so we're going to go on the road, because there might be a wolf or two in the woods, and besides at the rate we're running no one will even see us."

"So umm.. I just start running?"

"Yeah. You knew how to walk and run in your human life so this shouldn't be a problem. Running, my dear, is instinct. Just like feeding. You'll be fine, just follow me and you won't get lost. If you want I

can hold your hand, if you're afraid."

"No. I'm definitely not afraid. Just nervous. Lead the way," I said trying to act brave.

"Okay. I'll start out going slow then we can speed up. It's just like how you ran when we went hunting."

"Except I didn't think about running when I was HUNTING, I was too busy trying to catch that stupid deer."

"So do the same thing, except this time the objective is to reach my house, rather than to be a predator."

"Easy enough," I said trying to hide my nervousness. Edward started jogging, then he began speeding up to a run, and the next thing I knew we were sprinting.

This was easy. Edward was holding back his full speed, in fact he was probably only going half of his full speed, so I decided to use this to my advantage. I ran a few circles around him as he was running.

He seemed shocked.

"Oh, I see how it is," he said now laughing. He started to run faster and faster, until he was out of sight. Crap, now I was all alone.

"Boo!" he yelled from behind me. I was so scared I jumped into a tree.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! That was NOT funny!" I said trying to calm down as I came down from the tree.

"On the contrary, my love, it was hilarious."

"Do it again and I'll kill you!" I yelled. He burst out into a fit of laughter.

"And just what do you think is so funny?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Look. You cracked the tree in half," he said holding his stomach as he pointed to the tree, "The look on your face was priceless."

"That does it. I am no longer speaking to you. Find another girlfriend to make fun of."

"And miss moments like this? I don't think so. Besides no other girl is as amusing as you are."

"Uh uh….still not talking to you."

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said apologetically as he stopped in front of me, "You know I love you."

"Promise you'll never do that again?"

"Promise."

"You're forgiven. Now let's go." And we were off again running. Running was incredible. Oh, how was I to describe something so jubilating? The wind tickled my skin.

It was as if it was massaging, in a way, every particle of my being.


	7. New Family New Plans

Chapter Seven :

New Family; New Plans

Right as I reached out for the doorknob of the Cullen's home the door swung open. I looked up to see who had opened the door for me. Alice. She was so excited she jumped on me.

She was giving me the biggest hug I've ever had, bigger than Emmett's hugs. Now that's crazy.

"Nice to see you too, Alice."

"Oh. Sorry," she said pulling herself off of me as she composed herself. I laughed. Alice had just tackled me with the biggest hug of my life. Innocent little Alice.

"Bella I missed you," she said.

"I was only gone one day."

"You know how long that is to us."

"Okay. I apologize," I tried to say as cutely as possible.

"No time for that now, we've got important news for you two," she said happily.

Why was she so happy? OH NO! Was it a shopping trip? It better not be a shopping trip, because I'm not up for a shopping trip. She dragged me into the den where the rest of the family was sitting,

even Edward. He looked a bit irritated. Hmm.. I wonder why? Carlisle motioned for me to take a seat, and then turned back to his desk. I happily sat beside my beautiful Greek God.

"They've got news for us," he whispered.

"What kind of news?"

"I'm not sure, they're all blocking their minds." Now I see why he looked irritated.

"Alice is singing the ABCs, Emmett is thinking about a bear he snacked on this morning. Rose is thinking about herself, and Jasper is thinking of a surprise for Alice's birthday." At this Jasper turned around and shot the meanest look at Edward. He had heard. Alice was still concentrating on the alphabet as far as I could tell, so she hadn't heard.

"And Esme and Carlisle?"

"Esme is thinking about home improvement and Carlisle about a new office."

"Mmmhm.. I see." I didn't really. After Carlisle finished up on a rather large stack of paperwork he turned to face us.

"Bella, I'm glad to know the hunt went well and you're adapting well. Now I'd like to discuss some plans with you and Edward, that I've already discussed with the family."

The rest of the Cullens just sat and grinned, boy are they evil!

"It's about college. As we all know, you and Edward will be attending in the fall. Edward told me you were thinking about a college in Alaska, is that true?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"There are wonderful colleges up there."

"They're also close to Forks. I don't want to be too far away from Charlie."

"That sounds like a good idea. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was.."

"We're moving!" Esme finished the sentence for him. WAIT! WHAT?!? EDWARD CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I can't deal with that a second time! I grabbed Edward's arm as hard as I could so

he couldn't possibly leave. He pulled me into his arms, and whispered, "Bella it's okay, I'm not leaving you."

"You're apart of this family too," Carlisle said also having read my expression, "We're moving away from Forks, not you. As you know I can't pass for 34 years old anymore."

Whew! I calmed down. And as for the age thing, he was right. He looked twenty-nine, maybe thirty but thirty-four was pushing it.

"We're moving to Denali for a little while, most likely about a year or two, at least until you both finish college."

"Does that mean you're coming with us in the fall?" I asked perking up.

"Yes."

"I didn't think there was a big hospital there."

"There is, but I won't be working, at least for the first month. I'm taking a vacation with Esme."

"But I thought you couldn't keep away from the hospital."

"I can't, but Esme wants to take a vacation, and kind of a honeymoon. Our first one wasn't very long, so we're going to Italy."

"Wait, you're going to stay with the Volturi for you 'honeymoon'?" Edward asked quizzically.

"Yes. I thought it'd be nice to see Marcus, Aro, and Caius again. And Italy is a very romantic place for a honeymoon," Carlisle added.

"So when are we moving?" I asked changing the subject.

"At the end of the summer," Carlisle replied.

"We're going to be living together!" Alice exclaimed.

"So are we," Edward grinned. This might just be REALLY fun!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just finished typing it up, and I did it just for you guys. This fic has almost 1000 hits! So keep reading, and reviewing, and definitely reviewing! That makes me very happy! Next chapter will be up soon, but only if you guys do good with the reviews (:**


	8. Vacation

Chapter Eight:

Vacation

I was running around the house grabbing anything I needed and stuffing it into my suitcase. Edward would be here any minute and I still wasn't ready. I could kick myself! Why does he even bother with

me? A newly turned vampire compared to a hundred year old experienced, godly, EXTREMELY gorgeous vampire, and I had him all to myself! Ha!

"Good morning, sunshine," a very musical voice said from behind me. I recognized that voice anywhere. Edward.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I'm running a little late," I said shooting him a smile as I turned around to face him. I jumped up wrapping my legs firmly around his waist taking his cool but beautiful face in my hands pulling it

closer to mine so I could kiss him.

"I like that you're so happy," he chuckled stealing one last kiss before setting me down. I let out a quick giggle before walking up to my room. I quickly snatched my bags, grabbed my toothbrush from the

bathroom and ran downstairs to meet my beautiful Edward. I laughed again, he is ALL mine.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Ooh nothing."

"Bella tell me, please. You know I hate it when you don't tell me what you're thinking, it drives me crazy," he said pulling at his hair.

"Join the club," I said. He stopped pulling at his hair and looked at me longing to know, and then he did the most unfair thing ever. He started using his eyes! Man… why does he have to have such beautiful eyes?

"Not fair Edward! You should be disqualified for dazzling me."

"Beeella, Pleeeeeease," he pleaded.

"Ooh fine," I whispered knowing I had just been defeated, "As long as you don't laugh."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"I was thinking about how I was so lucky to have such a gorgeous, godly, and a very wise vampire as my boyfriend, and how I have you ALL to myself."

He started laughing.

"Hey you promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Oh, Bella, no I wasn't laughing at what you said, I was just thinking about what you compared me to. And for your information it is me who is lucky to have you all to myself."

"Aww.. You're too sweet really, but it's not nice to lie to a lady."

"But I --." I cut him off by kissing him so I wouldn't have to listen to his argument.

"Are we gonna leave or what?" I asked pulling myself off of him.

"Oh. Right," he said composing himself.

"So where on our journey are we going first?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"What? No way!" I said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, way."

"But it's sunny there," I frowned just remembering that we couldn't go out in the sun.

"The forecast is rainy for tomorrow."

"And which weather channel did you get that information from?"

"Alice."

"Ooh. I see." Nooow it made sense.

"Oh, Edward, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I hugged him briefly before jumping up and down again.

"For you, I'd do anything, and I'm glad you're happy."

"You can't possibly imagine just how happy," I chirped.

Once I recollected my sanity, I took my bags to Edward's car while I made him wait inside. I walked back inside and to the kitchen to cook some steak for Charlie when he got home. Once I finished

cooking the steak, I left mine and Edward's cell numbers in case he needed something. I left mine because he always forgets the number -- he was never very good with numbers anyway.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said over my shoulder as I pinned up the paper with the numbers to the fridge.

"Me too. Let's hit the road," Edward replied.

I walked out the front door following Edward to the car. He opened the door for me. Aww… what a gentleman. I love him, I really do.

"Thank you," I said in my most dazzling voice. Yes, dazzling. That was something I could accomplish doing now that I was a vampire.

"You are very welcome," he said as he closed my door gently. As he walked back over to the driver's side, I could have sworn I saw him wiggle his butt. Oh my gosh, Edward just wiggled his butt! I did

my very best to contain myself. He is just too cute! Once he slipped into his seat, he started the beautiful silver Volvo I had come to love as much as my Chevy. His car hardly made any noise except for the

purring of the engine unlike the rambling of my own truck.

He loved his car. Then again, who couldn't love his car? No one in Forks has a car as nice as his except his siblings of course. A few minutes later we were out of Forks and on our way to Phoenix. I tried

to play road games with him, but I quit after a while because he kept beating me. Stupid vampire! He knew everything and with his exceptionally developed vocabulary he confused me sometimes so I just

gave up.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter is the longest one, the longest I've ever written.. trust me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review because the faster and more you guys review the faster I'll want to put up the next chapter :-)**


	9. Phoenix, Arizona

**Hey guys! I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! It is the longest chapter I've posted yet, and it would REALLY mean a lot to me if you guys could review this chapter. That would make me _extremely _happy :-) So please review, and the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. Thanks so much(:  
Love you guys; you're great:-)**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Phoenix, Arizona

At about eight o'clock we arrived in Phoenix. We drove up to the house about fifteen minutes later to surprise Renee. I was actually

nervous. I hadn't seen her since graduation, which I know was only two weeks ago, but I we hadn't had much time to spend with each

other with Alice dragging me everywhere to go shopping for my graduation dress. Phil had gotten signed to Florida last year so they

have two homes now, one here and one in Florida, but they spend the

summer in Arizona while Phil here.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

I hadn't really wanted to come back here. Rekindling the memories of the day James almost took my life away was not at all fun, it

was a miserable experience. I had thought he was going to hurt my mom if I didn't go, but what I didn't know was he had tricked me

so he could kill me, oh how I hated him. He had flung me across the room into the mirrors, and while I lay there, broken, he bit me.

That is of course until Edward, my angel, had rescued me.

"Bella, sweetheart, he's gone. It's okay, I promise," Edward said now holding me.

I realized I was shaking.

"I'm fine," I said pulling away, composing myself.

"Are you sure? We could always go to find a hotel for the night, and come back in the morning so you could take a nice long bath to

relax or something." _He's so thoughtful._

"No. It's fine. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yes ma'am", he said saluting me. I let out a quick giggle before I rang the doorbell. A few moments later I heard footsteps. Someone

was coming down the stairs. Renee opened the door, but when she saw me she looked utterly shocked.

"Bella!"

"Hi, mom," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Come in, come in! I don't know why you're here, but I'm glad you are," she said truly looking delighted.

"Phiiill, we've got company!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, we don't want to be a bother, really," I said.

"My own daughter and her wonderful boyfriend, a bother? I promise you two are the furthest thing from a bother," she reassured us.

She walked over to Edward and hugged him, and then she squeezed his cheeks! She squeezed his cheeks like she was doing it to a

baby. How embarrassing.

"Edward, are you feeling okay? You're a bit cold." She must have been too excited to notice my body temperature.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine," he said amused.

"I see you've been taking care of Bella. Looks like that vacation did her some good," she said noticing my new radiance.

"Well, I try my best," he replied.

"Well, sit down," she said impatiently. Phil came downstairs and just about tipped his rocker when he saw Edward and me.

"Bella! Edward!" he exclaimed.

He came over and hugged us both.

"What brings you two down to these parts?"

"We were college hunting and thought we'd stop by," I said.

"I'm glad you did."

"Would you like anything to drink?" Renee asked.

Mmm… yes. How about some blood? No I couldn't say that.

"No thank you. We stopped by a nice little restaurant on the way here," I lied. I turned to look at Edward to check his eyes for any

sign of hunger. Nope. Topaz. Beautiful topaz. He politely declined a drink.

"So this is the home Bella grew up in," he said looking around.

"I can give you a tour if you like," Renee perked up.

"I'd like that," he said becoming amused.

"Alright," she said getting up, "and after that I'll show you Bella's baby pictures."

"Not the pictures!" I exclaimed.

OH MY GOSH! I WAS DEAD. WHY THE BABY PICTURES? COMING HERE WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER!

"Bella don't be silly," Renee said.

"Yeah Bells, don't be silly," Edward said evilly. OH NO HE DIDN'T! I shot him a piercing look. A smug look spread across his face,

and then he laughed. I'm going to kill him I kept thinking while I followed them upstairs. Ugh. Why must my mother be so

embarrassing? Oh yeah, that's right. She's my mother! She showed him the house and she made sure to come to my room last.

"And finally, Bella's room." Oh wonderful! Just great. We walked into my room. OMG. As soon as we walked into the room I forgot

about the annoyances of the past hour. My room was the same. She hadn't touched a thing. I missed this room. Edward started

walking around my room. He looked at my pictures, he really liked the one where Charlie, Renee, and me had gone on a fishing trip

before my parents separated. I was missing my two front teeth, and I was smiling as wide as I could holding a fish -- that fish was the

very first fish I had ever caught. Edward smiled a genuine smile. That was the last happy time we had had as a family. Next, he looked

at my books one by one, and gave an approving nod. I shot him a smile. I think he really liked the color of my room. It was a bright

yellowish orange and a sunrise was painted in the middle of the wall that faced my bed.

"You did a great job raising Bella," Edward said to my mom.

"I tried my best," she said smiling a goofy smile but cute smile.

"It's a lovely room, Bella," he whispered loud enough for me to hear but not loud enough for Renee to hear.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Now for the baby pictures!" Renee bobbed up, "I'll be right back."

We took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella you're lucky you have a way to remember your childhood, you shouldn't embarrassed by them."

"You only say that, because you haven't seen the pictures yet."

"Bella you have nothing to be embarrassed of. I'm sure the pictures aren't so bad." I gave his hand a squeeze when Renee walked into

the room. He looked away from me to see her. She took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him with my baby picture album.

The first page had a copy of my birth certificate and a picture of me in a my mom's arms after I was born. I was kind of chubby, but

still cute. The second picture was of me butt naked followed by my first bath. Then, there was a picture of me being fed baby food by

Charlie, I was laughing in the one. Edward shot me my favorite crooked smile. The following picture was of my first time to the beach.

The next few pages were of me in cute little outfits doing cute little things. The rest were pictures of my birthdays up to age five and

pictures between that time. There was a picture of learning how to ride a bike and one where Charlie had signed me up to play soccer

and that's when we found out I had no knack for sports and my poise sucked. I mean, I shot the ball in the wrong goal, I kicked a

player in the face, and tripped up over the ball numerous times. Edward laughed a little at that one. What felt like a half hour later they

finished looking at the album and we went back downstairs to find Phil asleep on the couch. Renee sent him up to bed.

"See you tomorrow," he mumbled to us.

"We should be going, too," I told Renee when I saw her yawn.

"Why don't you two stay here?"

"We already got rooms at a hotel," I said rooms so she wouldn't freak. We hadn't even gotten a chance to go find a hotel, and we

weren't going to be in separate room either, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oooh. Alright," she said defeatedly. It was almost eleven o'clock and she needed her rest, so we left.

* * *

We hopped into the car and sped away to find a hotel. Eventually we stopped and got a room at the most expensive hotel in Phoenix. 

It was amazing. A beautiful grand piano sat in the lobby which was practically secluded due to the time. Edward was completely

transfixed. A second or so later I pulled him away, but his eyes were still glued to that thing. There was only a girl at the front desk, so

I politely asked for a room but she didn't hear me. She was being clearly dazzled by my gorgeous boyfriend.

"Edward be nice," I mumbled for him to hear. He looked at me sweetly and nodded, and turned his eyes off dazzle mode. Clearly he

was mocking me.

"One suite please," he requested.

"Y-yes, right away," she said stuttering. Edward handed her his credit card to pay.

"If there's anything you need, and I mean anything, give me a call," she said directly to Edward, unbuttoning one button on her blouse.

"It's a little hot in here," she said too sweetly. OOH HOW I WANTED TO KILL HER! I could do it. No one would see, and no one

would miss her either. However, I decided against it. I turned away for a second to see her giving him a card with her number. I

snatched from her hand quickly.

"Sorry," I said looking at her name tag to find out what her name was. Beverly. "Beverly, but he won't be needing your services." I

handed her the card back.

"And one more thing, he's mine," I added as meanly as possible.

"Whateverrr," she said coldly.

Edward looked shocked at my choice of words.

"Besides he's too old for you," I said before picking up my bag and heading to the elevator. Edward was trying his absolute best not to laugh, it wasn't working.

"Bella, I never knew you could be so… assertive."

"She was being very rude. She ignored me, tried to give you her number, and tried to reveal her cleavage to suggest how she could

HELP you."

"Really?"

"Yeees." God, hadn't he noticed?

"That piano was REALLY nice."

"Couldn't you read her mind?" I said unwilling to change the subject.

"No. I wasn't paying attention." At least that made me feel better.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked

"For being… jealous."

"Bella, you know you have nothing to be jealous of. You're far more beautiful than any other woman on this planet."

"It's just everywhere we go you have A LOT of girls falling all over you, even in my presence."

"Sorry," he laughed, "Bella, you know they don't matter."

"I know," I said just as we reached our suite. He opened the door to our suite, and let me tell you this suite was very sweet. In it was

the biggest most comfortable bed I'd ever sleep on if I could, a mini bar -- too bad we can't eat any of those things, and a great view

of Phoenix. It actually looked really awesome. The city lights were gorgeous. The room walls were a wonderful bage color with some

really great décor. You should have seen the bathroom! A Jacuzzi and two different showers as well! I was so excited about the

Jacuzzi I probably could have had a panic attack.

"Edward!" I exclaimed running back to the room to tell Edward, "there's a Jacuzzi!" He chuckled.

"Heyyy! It's not funny!"

"So go take a bath."

"Oh no. Not by myself. Get in here."

"Let me just go get my shorts."

"Then I'll go put my bathing suit on. Don't come in til I tell you."

"Okay," he said turning around to get his shorts from his bag. I got my bathing suit on in a short second. I lit the candles already in the

bathroom. Boy, did these hotel people know how to make things romantic! I turned the water in the Jacuzzi on. I heard a knock at the

door. Edward.

"You may come in, now." Oh my god! He's so gorgeous! What a beautiful man. He had a six pack of pure metal, I assure you. He is

so freaking godly! I wanted nothing more than to throw myself onto him at that moment. It was the hardest thing in the world to not

throw myself onto this most godly being.

"You look amazing," I told him pulling him closer to me, I could at least do that much.

"Thank you," he smiled his crooked smile, "you look beautiful as well." I gave him a quick kiss for the compliment.

"Shall we?" I asked putting one foot in the Jacuzzi and the other pulling Edward in with me by the hand.

"We shall," he smiled. I took a seat in front of one of the jets and Edward sat beside me.

"And I thought the days were long when I was human," I said.

"You have no idea."

"What did you do you for fun before I came around?" I asked jokingly.

"Hang out with Emmett and Jasper, though I much prefer Jasper. Emmett is way to competitive with me, even though he loses

anyway," he smiled, "and he always tries to prank us. He can be a real pain sometimes. Jasper on the other hand is sane."

"Emmett isn't THAT bad."

"You don't live with him."

"I will be, soon."

"We have time until then, so try to make your freedom from him worthwhile."

"Oh, I will," I said as I placed myself in Edward's lap and tied my arms around his neck.

"Is that so? And may I ask just how you'll do that?" he asked grinning.

"Like this," I said closing the gap between our lips. I kissed him very gently but passionately on the lips.

"I like this," he mumbled.

"So do I. So do I," I said as I peeled myself off of him.

"Where are we going next, you know after we leave here?"

"Colorado," he said smiling, "I thought you'd like to try mountain lion."

"No way!"

"Well, alright we could go somewhere else if you don't want to try mountain lion," he said, offended.

"Oh no, that's not what I mean. I was just shocked. Of course I want to try mountain lion." At my saying this, his smile returned.

"They're mean game. Harder than deer, but I think you'll like it."

"Harder than deer? And how am I supposed to catch am mountain lion if I can hardly catch a deer? Obviously you've forgotten what

happened on the last trip."

"I have not. Bella, don't forget I'll be there with you, helping you. Besides our last trip was your first hunt, what happened to you is

normal."

"Whatever you say."

"Umm… Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You want to get out of the Jacuzzi now? We've been in here two hours."

"Whoa, two hours, already?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go shower, then we can go to sleep," I said as we laughed at the last part. I turned off the jets, and then I pulled the Jacuzzi plug

as I hopped out with Edward holding my hand. I pushed him into one of the showers and turned the water on and then stepped in to

join him. As soon as I got in I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly into my ear.

"Thank you," I said turning to face him. I took the bottle of shampoo from the shelf on the side of the shower and emptied some

shampoo into my hand. I rubbed a little onto the palm of my other hand as well. I gently began lathering the shampoo into Edward's

hair. His hair was so beautiful, it was a light shade of bronze, and it felt like my fingers were being twined in silk. His eyes were a

beautifully light topaz. Once I was done I pulled him closer so the water could touch his hair to rinse out the shampoo. Little by little

with the help of my hands the shampoo trickled out of his hair onto his body and onto the floor.

"Bella, I love," he said looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too, Edward." He took my face into his hands and gave me a kiss so passionate I probably could've passed out. If I were

still human I probably would have. I rubbed shampoo into my hair as he used body wash to clean up. He was finished by the time I got

the conditioner. He gave me a quick kiss before hopping out and drying off. I finished about five minutes later. Edward was in a pair of

boxers on the bed watching TV. I closed the door so he wouldn't see me peel off my bathing suit and change into a pair of clean

pajamas. A tank from Victoria Secret and matching shorts. I plugged my blow dryer into the wall socket and turned it on so I could

dry my long, shiny, chocolate brown hair. When I was human I never had much patience with these things and now I had even less.

Once it wasn't as wet anymore I turned it off and headed over to the bedroom to join my lover. He looked away from the television to

examine me. He let out a playful growl.

"You look like a model," I told him as I lay beside him. I layed my head on his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Very much so," I said kissing his chest, "Edward, thank you so much for bringing me here. I really do mean that," I said looking up at him.

"You're welcome. Like I said before, if it makes you happy, I'd do it over and over again til the end of our days."

"You are truly wonderful Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"I could say the same about you." And for the next couple of hours we layed there talking about… well, everything. The future.

College, marriage, and kids, too. Adoptive of course, seeing as vampires cannot have babies. We talked about the past as well. He

told me about places they stayed, and schools they went to. How Emmett had a whole had told a whole student body in New York

that Edward had a drinking problem, and how another student body thought Emmett and Edward were gay because Emmett said,

"You were great last night Edward," when he meant in a baseball game rather than in bed.

* * *

It was finally about eleven o'clock in the morning when we decided to get up and go see Renee again before we left for Colorado. I 

thought maybe Phil and Renee might want to go to the mall with us. I would shop with Renee while Edward shopped with Phil and

then we could meet up at the food court, and then bid them goodbye. So I called up Renee and told them the plan. So about an hour

later we met up at the mall. Renee and I went up to shop at Macy's while Edward and Phil took off to some men's designer clothing

store.

"So I see you're still with Edward after all this time," Renee said.

"Yep,"

"Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"No. Ask away."

"How are you and Edward holding up?"

"Well, you could say that I .. I love him," I said almost stuttering

"Wow. Bella, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm very sure."

"Okay. Well, he is a nice young man." Ha! _He is a nice young man_. He's older than she is, but anyway, no need to tell her that.

"Yes. Yes, he is. He's quite the gentleman, mom."

"Really? I'm impressed. You can't find many of those now a days."

"No, you certainly can't. Okay, so my turn to ask questions."

"Okie dokie," she said all adolescent like. This is so like her. She's the child in our relationship, I swear.

"How are things with Phil?"

"Oh things are great. He's great," she chirped.

"I'm glad to hear you're happy."

We didn't talk much about our relationships after that. She kept telling me how much I had changed, how I seemed so happy. And I

was. I truly was. Edward had made me happier than I had ever been before. I bought a few things, two pairs of Bermuda shorts, three

tanks, a skirt, a cute little tube top, some polos for Edward, and a new bathing suit from Hollister. Four stores later at about 6 o'clock,

I thought it was about time to go

meet up with the guys. I called Edward and told him that it was about time to leave, and he said they'd meet us at Starbucks.

By the time Renee and I reached the coffee place, Phil and Edward were already there. They were having themselves a good ole'

time.

"Did you two ladies have fun?" Phil asked.

"We sure did. I haven't been to the mall in a while. I've forgotten what a selection they have. I bought you a few things, I hope you

don't mind," Renee told Phil as she occupied the seat beside him, while I sat next to Edward. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek to

greet me. I took his hand and smiled at him.

"How about you two? Did you have fun?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, you've got yourself a good one. It's hard to find such a nice young man," Phil said.

"I told her the same thing," Renee said.

Edward smiled, he was glad they liked him, and so was I.

"Well, it's been a lot of fun. I wish we could stay longer, but we've really got more hunting to do," I said chuckling inside knowing that

a mountain lion awaited me.

"It really was too short of a visit, Bells," Renee said frowning.

"I know, and I'm sorry but we really do have to go."

"Well, alright, as long as you two visit again," Phil said.

"Will do," Edward replied now getting up.

I got up and gave Renee a hug while Phil and Edward shook hands, and then I said goodbye as Renee hugged the life out of Edward.

"You take care of her," she told him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Bella, you take good care of him," she said.

"He's a keeper," Phil added. Did they think I didn't already know that?

After about half an hour of goodbyes, we finally left. Here we come, Colorado.


	10. Colorado Part 1

Disclaimer : I do not own these characters! They are all Stephenie Meyer's genius work. And there is a part in this story that also does not belong to me. See if you can spot it.

Oh, and I'm soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I lost my notebook, and I didn't rewrite it right away because I was hoping my notebook would turn up but it didn't so, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This part is pretty explicit! Sorry if that bothers any of you. Part 2 is going to be posted soon :) And again sorry it took so long! Don't have a sudden desire to spork me, please!

One last thing, REVIEW! It makes me super happy :)

* * *

Chapter 10 : Colorado Part 1

The drive up to Colorado wasn't a short one, but it was a peaceful one. It rained a little on the way up, so I asked Edward to stop the car so I could get out and stand in the rain.

Ever since meeting Edward, I loved the rain, but for some reason the rain was even sweeter now. We were somewhere in the mountains and I was dancing on top of a hill by the

road where we stopped. The rain felt so good on my skin, drops of sweetness. It wasn't raining very hard, just a mist, but it felt so wonderful. Edward stepped out of the Volvo

and walked over to me, smiling.

"You look so beautiful, Bella," he told me pulling me closer, kissing my forehead.

"It just feels so good," I said looking him in the eyes, his very beautiful eyes.

"Dance with me," I told him grabbing his arms, I placed both of them around my waist to the small of my back, and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella, you really are more than I ever hoped for," he whispered, chuckling.

"It seems you had very low expectations," I joked, pulling him closer to kiss him. It was a very soft kiss, letting his supple lips land on top of mine, like I had died and gone to

heaven, even with his normally cold skin, it felt warm. Like sunshine was hitting me at every angle. I just didn't want to let go, it just felt so right.

This was my first official kiss in the rain! And it was probably the best kiss in the rain a girl could ever experience.

"I love you," I told him pulling out of the kiss feeling a little drunk.

"I love you, too. Now, can we get back in the car?" he asked looking up at the clouds and letting the rain hit him square in the face.

"Yes. Race ya?" I said daring him.

"You're on," he smirked figuring he'd win.

"When I say go?"

"Okay."

I set off and a second later, I called "go!"

I reached the car probably about a nanosecond before he did.

"Not fair," he pouted.

"You almost had me," I said panting, practically out of breath.

"Almost? And I always thought I had you at hello."

"You're mistaken, it was at death glare," I corrected remembering the first day in class when he stared me down with pure hate, because he was so mad I had walked into his

world, smelling so good to him.

"Silly Bella," he said starting the car again.

The rest of the way, I lay there reclined in the car, staring at Edward, my angel. He could probably feel my glare on him, because he turned to look at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"No. I was just thinking about how perfect you are," I said simply.

"Me? What about you? You're way more that perfect. Perfection is dust beside you," he said.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me.

"Do you want to move in together?"

"Like buy an apartment together?"

"Yeah, except I was thinking a house."

"Oh, Bella, yes."

"We can stay as close to your family as you like," I promised.

"You've no idea how much I've been looking forward to you saying that."

"We could go apartment hunting next!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh Edward, that'd be great."

"Bells, I'm so excited," he said smiling back at me from the driver's seat.

At that moment I realized just how much I wanted to pounce on him. He looked so good right then, not that he didn't look good before, but now he just looked so perfect.

Watching him shift gears may have had something to do with it. He had on jeans that fit his butt so nicely I wanted nothing but to pull them off, and this cute yellow polo, that fit

him so well, not very tight, but not loose either.

"We're here," he said, as I looked up to see a hotel. Perfect.

"Why aren't we going hunting first?" I wondered.

"We can't go hunting at 2 am in the morning, Bells."

"Perfect."

"Why?"

"I'll show you upstairs," I said wiggling an eyebrow. He looked shocked and in less than a second his mood shifted to excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for down here?" he asked.

The next thing I knew I was straddling Edward in front of our room, while he was trying to get the door open. I was kissing his neck, trying to pull off his polo, and guiding my

hands across his smooth skin, across his six pack, when the door opened. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my lips kissing him, my hands on his chest, his hands roaming

under my new Victoria's Secret bra, and then landing on a very soft bed. I see why he had asked for the Honeymoon Suite. He was on top of me, so he had more control than I

did. I managed to finally pull off his shirt, revealing his very toned abs and his amazing chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, kissing him. Edward's

lips are raining thousands of tiny featherlike kisses on my lips. And now my lips are falling open, surrendering to the onslaught of his. He's kissing me hard and long and sweet, and

I'm clinging to him unable to get enough. And his tongue is in my mouth, like he can't taste me enough, and I can feel something hard pressing against me through the fabric of his

jeans.

"Bella," he whispers now into my hair.

The next thing I know my legs have fallen open and he's between them. He's managed to pull off my shirt and take off my bra. And I can feel his fingers -- and warmth like I've

never felt before-- on my bare breasts.

And I can't stop kissing him, or running my fingers through his thick bronze hair when his mouth starts traveling down my throat, then dips below to scorch the skin on my breasts.

All the places where his lips are touching me, warmth is too. He pulls my board shorts off, and then my pink lace thong with his mouth. Then he puts his lips there, too.

I feel as if sunlight is piercing me all over--- but piercing me in a good way, and I look down through my half-lidded eyes and think how bizarre it is that Edward's bronze head is

between my legs-- but bizarre in avery good way-- and then I don't think about anything at all for a while except this warmth that's piercing me, which seems to have turned into

a supernova, right there inside our hotel room. And then he straightens and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close against him and our legs twine, and I feel his naked

chest beneath my fingers. And then he's inside me, thick and hard, and it feels even better than when his mouth was there, and we're moving against each other in just the right

rhythm, with him burying himself more and more deeply in me, and me trying to get closer and closer to him, and he's kissing my neck and shoulders, and suddenly there's

warmth all over me, like I'm being showered in golden sun drops, and I cry out at how good it feels, and Edward does, too.

"Wow," is all that escapes my mouth describing what just happened. Except, 'wow' can't even begin to describe what I just felt. I don't think that there's **any** word in the English

language that can.

"Bella, that was ---"

"I know," I say laying there beside him reaching out to lay my hand on top of his.

"AMAZING."

"More than amazing."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You know, I'm really glad we waited," he said kissing my forehead.

"Me too," I said smiling, and for once I was really glad we had waited, and Edward had wanted to protect his virtue and mine.


	11. Colorado Part 2

**Disclaimer : These characters do not belong to me! They are all the genius work of Stephenie Meyer. Breaking Dawn is coming out August 2nd! I'm so excited :) That's going to be one of my birthday presents, I bet! **

**Anyway, here's a new chapter. It's finally up :) Enjoy. **

**REVIEW **please ! I'll love you forever.

* * *

Chapter 10 :

Colorado & Mountain Lions

By the time the sun was up, we were at a park. It was beautiful in Colorado. It had a diversity of both mountain and desert. We were in the mountain part, which was okay by me. We eventually stopped

the car and hiked the rest of the way. The hike would've taken a human about two hours, but for us it was only half an hour. It would've been shorter had I not made Edward stop so I could look at the

scenery. He didn't mind having to stop so much, he knew I hadn't been to Colorado before.

"I'm not sure how this is going to work." I said unsure of myself.

"How what's going to work?"

"You saw me with the deer. Mountain lion isn't going to be any easier."

"I'll be with the whole time. Except once you bite into the beast. Then I'm going to find one of my own so you don't attack me."

"I'm going to attack you?" I asked scared.

"Not necessarily. But Bella, you know dogs get protective when they're eating?"

"Is that how we are?"

"In a way. But a lot of animals are like that. Don't be scared. You'll do just fine, I promise," he said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Okay," I sighed.

Finally, we reached our destination. It looked a lot like the meadow except it wasn't completely surrounded by trees, and you could see down the mountain from one of the cliffs. The scenery was incredible. I could see a river gorge, the leaves of trees rustling in the breeze. The air was wonderfully clean, and it tickled my skin as I sparkled.

"Are you ready?" my angel asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"This way," he said ever so calmly. I smelled a lot of different animals, but I wasn't sure which was mountain lion, besides I'd only been hunting once before so I definitely wasn't used to all the different

smells. Edward immediately came to a halt and crouched behind a rock pulling me down to sush me. He pointed towards the stream, and sure enough, there it was. The rush of blood hit me and I almost

felt my heart. The mountain lion was having a drink, I took a long sniff trying to remember the smell of mountain lion. It smelled pretty damn good. I closed off all my other senses except my hearing and

sense of smell. The lion's heart beat and blood flowed incredibly smooth. Well, I guess anyone who exercises regularly and isn't a vampire has a good amount of blood flowing, and all organs working

properly. We didn't wait long before attacking. It suppose now was the best time to attack since it'd be caught off guard. It kept looking around as if he smelled something faint, but it was there

nonetheless. It must have smelled us. I saw Edward wasn't breathing so I stopped as well. Edward nodded and the lion relaxed a little. Edward got into his attack stance and motioned for me to follow. It

was time The next thing I knew, Edward was in the air getting ready to land on the oblivious animal's back. I jumped from the opposite side so the beast wouldn't get away. A second later, we were on it's

back. I was completely shocked. Edward bit it's neck as hard as anything. The mountain lion's limbs gave out and it's eyes rolled back into his head. It was trying to fight back and was going into shock at

the same time. And it couldn't even do anything about it. I felt slightly bad for it now, it never even saw us coming. I bit into the other side of it's neck, and all my human emotion went away, I was now a

hunter full on. Edward was letting go and leaving me alone, because he knew if you didn't leave someone alone (like an animal such as ourselves) to eat, they would go berserk, like he'd said a dog. It was

delicious because it had been a very healthy mountain lion, with a healthy diet. I'm not sure if I enjoyed it more than the deer though. I mean it was incredible, but there was something about deer, I suppose.

After I was finished, I hunted down Edward, finding him disposing of the mountain lion he'd just snacked on. He looked so dark. The gold in his eyes was coming back now, and he began looking his usual

angel self now. I still wasn't frightened by him though. I'd seen this when he got rid of Victoria. He was just such a scary hunter. Something this world would never see. Well most of the world, anyway.

"How was that?" he was genuinely curious.

"It was very good. But I think I like deer better," I said. He contemplated this for a moment.

"I can live with that," he smiled.

"I see what they mean when they said you hunt like a mountain lion," I said

"Do you, now?" he asked smiling.

"Sure do," I said pulling him to me, "I wonder.."

"What?" he asked one brow rising.

"If you could hunt me down the same way?"

"Bella!" he was appalled.

"Not to eat me you silly vampire," I joked.

"Then what were you getting at?"

"I meant just tracking me down. I propose a game." He thought about this for a moment.

"Okay. And what are the rules for this game?

"You wait here for 15 minutes, while I search for a place to hide." I felt like a little kid talking about hide and seek, "you have to find me half an hour after you go looking, or you lose."

"Easy enough. What do I get when I win?"

"You can do anything you want with me, if you win," I giggled, "but if you lose, you have to come back here and wait for me to come out. And I do what I want with you," I winked.

"You're on," he smiled, "you're mine."

"I was yours long before you knew," I smiled.

"Let the games begin," he said sitting down on a rock.

"See you in 45 minutes," I waved. And I was off. I ran as fast as I could because I knew Edward would get much further if he were me, since he can run so fast. About 15 minutes later, I was up in a tree. I

could sense Edward tracking me, I knew he would try to smell me. So on the way here, I tied a few leaves around me. I knew he'd probably end up winning, but I wanted to do this anyway. I sensed him

getting closer and closer, until he was under the tree.

After another five minutes, he looked up, "you did a pretty good job of tying those leaves around you, but not good enough," he said smiling at me.

I jumped out of the tree and landed on top of him, making him fall on his stomach.

"I'm yours," I giggled.

"I know," he kissed my forehead pinning me to the ground.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said pulling me up and carrying me to the car, and taking me back to the hotel.


End file.
